Tensou Gattai Gosei Ground
is the combination of the Groundion and the Knight Brothers. Gosei Ground's attacks include the and the fired from the six ports on its arms. He can also launch the Knight Brother Headers as guided projectile weapons similar to Gosei Great's Header Attack. Gosei Ground's final attack is the , firing a barrage of Eraser Missiles that hit the opponent before Gosei Ground himself rips through for the final blow. Appearances: Episodes 19-20, 22, 26-27, 29-30, 32, 37-40, 44, 49-50 & 199 Hero Great Battle. History Gokaiger The Knight Brothers survived the Legend War and would join with Groundion again during the battle against the Black Cross King. Striking the Black Cross Colossus in defense of Gosei Great and GokaiOh, Gosei Ground was quickly swatted away, forcing Groundion to revert to Gosei Knight and sit out the battle between the 35 Sentai mecha and the Black Cross Army that would follow. Components Groundion : The Groundion Headder is Gosei Knight's true form. After combining with an off-road dump truck body, he becomes . As Groundion, he uses his mass for slamming attacks and can fire Eraser Missiles from his wheels. His finishing attack is the where he shoots a spiraling energy beam from his mouth while unleashing a torrent of missiles. He forms the main body of Gosei Ground and chest and feet of Ground Gosei Great, with Gosei Knight himself forming the head in both formations, as well as the chest piece of Gosei Ground forming the handle section of the Gosei Lancer for Ground Gosei Great. Knight Brothers : The Knight Brothers are a duo of lion-based Gosei Machines composed of , whose Headder combines with a cruise ship body, and , whose Headder combines with a blimp body. They respectively form Gosei Ground's right and left legs as well as Ground Gosei Great's respective arms. Ground Gosei Great is the combination of Gosei Great and Gosei Ground. The tip of its weapon, the , can be mounted with either the Kuwaga Headder, Manta Headder, or Taka Headder to perform various techniques that amplify Skick, Landick, or Seaick abilities. With the Kuwaga Headder, the Gosei Lancer can be used as an extending Sasumata. With the Manta Headder, it produces a tidal wave when swung. With the Taka Headder, it can fire an energy pulse. Ground Gosei Great's final attack is the using the Kuwaga Headder to cause an eruption that consumes the target. In Epic 28, a different Ground Great Strike was used with a massive wind attack from the spinning Gosei Lancer from using the Taka Headder as the finisher. Appearances: Episodes 22-23, 25, 28-31, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 40 & Returns. Ground Gosei Great cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Ground Hyper Gosei Great After combining with the Skick Brothers, Seaick Brothers, Landick Brothers, Knight Brothers, the Groundion Headder and Datas Hyper by using the Mojikara power from the Shinkengers, Gosei Great becomes in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. In this combination, the Hammershark Header is on the left shoulder and the Hyper Change Header is on the right shoulder. The Knight Brothers are in the places where the Hammershark and Hyper Change Headers usually are, and the Groundion Header becomes the main head. Ground Hyper Gosei Great's final attack is the . This formation only appeared once. SSS vs TSG - EOG - Ground Hyper Gosei Great Cockpit.jpg|The Shinkengers and Goseigers after their victory in the Cockpit of Ground Hyper Gosei Great Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gosei Ground: to be added See Also External links *Gosei Ground at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Ground at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Mecha (Goseiger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Silver Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha